herofandomcom-20200223-history
Vegito
Vegito is the result of Goku and Vegeta undergoing Potara Fusion and a hero from Dragon Ball Z. History Creation After Super Buu absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo, Goku and the Supreme Kai decided that fusion was their only hope of defeating the majin. However there was no time to teach the Fusion Dance to anyone, so Goku was given a set of Potara Earrings. He went to Earth just as Super Buu was about to destroy the planet with an enormous energy sphere. Goku threw one of the Potara Earrings to Gohan so they could fuse, but he failed to catch it and it fell into some rock. The half-Saiyan managed to find it, but Gotenks defused inside Super Buu, costing him about a third of his power. However he absorbed Gohan, becoming far more powerful and Goku was left to fuse with either Mr Satan or Dende, neither of which would be very useful. But he sensed Vegeta’s energy and made it to his location with Instant Transmission, though Super Buu followed him. At first, the Saiyan prince wasn’t interested in fusing with Goku and at first they tried to fight the majin defused. However they were no match for Super Buu and Vegeta finally agreed to fuse, after hearing what had become of his family. As he put the earring on, Goku told Vegeta that their fusion would be permanent and the Saiyan prince told him he should’ve mentioned that earlier. Despite this, he still went through with the fusion and they merged into one, becoming Vegito. Battling Super Buu After testing his new body out a bit, Vegito proved himself far stronger than his two fusees alone. He easily dealt with an attack that would’ve practically killed Goku and Vegeta alone and completely dominated Super Buu in combat. Having proved himself stronger in his normal form, Vegito transformed into his Super Saiyan form. Super Buu was impressed by the fusion’s power, but still wasn’t convinced that Vegito was stronger. Vegito dealt with Super Buu even easier than before, rendering his attacks useless and constantly assaulting him. The majin attempted to take down the fusion by liquefying himself and forcing his way into Vegito’s body. Upon doing so, Super Buu made Vegito bulge to dangerous looking size and tried to make him afraid by saying he had control of his body. However the fusion just used his energy to isolate Super Buu, then keep beating him up and eventually forced him out. Enraged that Vegito kept taunting him, the majin began to yell in anger, endangering the stability of the dimensions. If left unchecked, this had the potential to destroy the universe and Vegito managed to break through the shield created by Super Buu’s yelling to punch him the face, stopping that from happening. Running out of options, the majin managed to turn Vegito into a coffee-flavored jawbreaker. But this didn’t help, since the fusion was still able to move and talk and proceeded to launch a powerful (and somewhat comical) physical assault against Super Buu. Deciding that he’d had enough trying to hit a small fast-moving target like Vegito in his current form, the majin changed him back. After still getting beaten easily by Vegito, Super Buu’s regeneration started to reach its limits and the fusion decided it was time to end the battle once and for all. He told the majin he had ten seconds before he finished him off and he could do whatever he wanted until that time was up. But when nine seconds were up, Vegito was engulfed by Super Buu’s attennae, which had been severed earlier, and absorbed into the majin. The battle seemed over, but in actuality, Vegito had been toying around with Super Buu and could’ve wiped him out at any time. He’d purposely been absorbed so he could save the family and friends of his fusees that had been absorbed by Super Buu earlier. By keeping himself safe with an energy field, Vegito avoided being absorbed completely, but Super Buu’s digestive system defused him back into Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta proceeded to crush his Potara Earring so they wouldn’t fuse again. Later on when the two were fighting Kid Buu, Goku and Vegeta were offered the chance to fuse into Vegito once again but they refused, due to their Saiyan pride. Personality Vegito is a mix of Goku and Vegeta’s personalities, possessing Vegeta’s cockiness and habit of taunting his enemies constantly. However he also has Goku’s cheerfulness and easy-going attitude, so he isn’t as serious. Vegito also has a concern for others and tendency to do the right thing, which is a trait he took from Goku as seen when he used his cockiness to make Buu absorb him. Vegito also possesses Vegeta’s strategic skills and Goku’s knowledge of combat, making him far more efficient in battle than both. Powers Vegito is extremely powerful and is considered to be the most powerful character in Dragon Ball Z before the events of Battle of Gods and Revive of F. He possesses enormous strength, speed, endurance, and durability and can manipulate energy in the form of flight and energy blasts. Vegito has a variety of techniques he uses, two of which he takes from his fusees. These are the Big Bang Flash, though he uses a unique version of it that seems like it was combined with the Kamehameha. Vegito holds his hand out in front of him with the palm flat and fires a powerful energy beam. The other is the Kamehameha wave, which comes from Goku, though his version is far more powerful and actually incinerates what it hits. Vegito can also use the Final Kamehameha, a combination of Vegeta’s Final Flash and Goku’s Kamehameha. When he uses it, he puts both his hands forward, combining the energy of both attacks and creating a large whitish blue energy sphere, which Vegito fires at his target. Another technique he uses is the Banshee Blast, where he assumes a crouching position, and fires small, but potent energy blasts from his outstretched fingers. The next of Vegito’s techniques is the Spirit Sword, where he generates a blade of condensed energy around his hand that he can make larger or shorter at will. Vegito is able to transform into Super Saiyan form, where his strength and power are greater than his normal form. As a coffee-flavored jawbreaker, he is very small and fast and as such is able to easily barrage and assault his opponent. Gallery Super_vegito_render_extraction_png_by_tattydesigns-d5amzat.png Trivia *Vegito’s voice differs between the Funimation and Ocean Dubs: in the Funimation dub, he sounds like Goku and Vegeta talking at the same time, while in the Ocean Dub, he sounds more like a mix of their voices. *Interestingly, Vegito’s name comes from Vegeta’s name and Goku’s Saiyan name, “Kakarotto”. *He refers to his fusees as two separate people as they would talk to each other. *Since Elder Kai states Potara Fusion is better than the Fusion Dance, it is believed that Vegito is stronger than his Fusion Dance counterpart, Gogeta. However he may not have meant the result of one method was stronger than other so it’s up to speculation as to which of the two is more powerful. Elder Kai may have meant it was just a simpler method of fusion. *In the manga, Vegito immediately transformed into a Super Saiyan upon being formed, while in the anime he fought Super Buu untransformed for awhile. *In two What-If scenarios in the video game, Dragon Ball Raging Blast, Vegito actually fights Gogeta. Interestingly, in these scenario’s Vegeta’s voice was more pronounced with Vegito while Goku’s voice was more pronounced with Gogeta. *In the Portuguese dub of Dragon Ball Z, Vegito is called “Vegeku” since Goku’s Saiyan name was never revealed in that dub. That name was also used in the French dub. *According to Akira Toriyama, Vegito is the most powerful character in the entire manga. *His theme in the American dub is “Vegeta vs. Goku”. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Fusion Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Aliens Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Speedsters Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Shounen Jump Heroes Category:Multipliers Category:Chi Masters Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Ergokinetic Heroes Category:Provoker